


Ridiculous

by OceanofJade



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:52:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanofJade/pseuds/OceanofJade
Summary: This is about what happened after the previous work Shameless.马东/诺马 Shameless的续篇。





	Ridiculous

李东赫打开房门的那一刻在心里咒骂学校取消晚自习提前放学，否则他也不会目睹哥哥跟自己的同学滚在一起的场景。  
他看到哥哥跪在他的后桌李帝努的脸的上方，后腰一下一下地耸着，李帝努在下面含着哥哥的阴茎，时不时发出被堵住的喘气声。他哥哥也在喘，看起来被李帝努吸得很爽，脏话都飙出来。  
李帝努手上也不闲着，左手从上到下把李敏亨赤裸的身体摸了个遍，右手伸给李敏亨，后者把他的食指和中指含进嘴里，舌头舔舐它们的每个指节，分泌过多的唾液把两根手指的指尖弄得黏黏的滑滑的，方便了李帝努往李敏亨股间探。  
李东赫站在门口，屏住呼吸，看着李帝努的手指在他哥哥穴口揉了揉后伸了进去，他哥哥跟着李帝努的动作加重了呼吸，上下耸动的腰暂时停了，专心等李帝努在自己身体里开拓。  
李帝努下面也翘着，摸李敏亨的那只手转而去给自己手淫，快速地撸着茎身，右手在李敏亨的穴里抠挖得更蛮横。李敏亨小声地叹息，不再跪立，而是稍稍前倾，虚坐在李帝努身上，臀部都靠李帝努的手支撑，前面的性器退出了李帝努的嘴巴，随着李帝努在他穴里的动向轻轻拍打着李帝努的脸，方才口交留下的口水和他流出来的淫液溅了李帝努满脸，晶莹的液体肮脏又诱人。  
“我的脸都让你弄脏了。”李帝努磁性低沉的声音响在房间里，李东赫离得远，听不清楚，但他哥哥听得到，而且听了之后兴致更高。  
李敏亨抓了李帝努的头发，看着对方展露出来的英俊又带点青涩的脸，恶劣地说：“哥哥想把你下面也弄脏，你说好不好？”  
不偏不倚地，李东赫恰好听到“哥哥”二字，顿时怒火中烧，也不管自己裤裆里的东西已经半硬着将校裤抵出一团，急忙冲进房间，朝他哥哥撒泼：  
“哥！你不能这样！你是我哥，只有我才能叫你哥哥！”  
床上的两个人都吓了一跳，李敏亨下面都软了一半，愣在那里一时间摆不出表情。倒是李帝努最镇定，惊吓过后继续玩李敏亨的屁股，两根指头插得穴肉黏腻作响，叽咕叽咕的声音臊得李东赫脸上发烧。  
李东赫不甘，伸手去推李帝努，把他的手从他哥哥的屁股里抽出来，大骂：“李帝努你不要脸！谁让你勾引我哥的！”  
李帝努不以为然，把突然没活干的手指重新放进李敏亨嘴里，模仿刚才的动作在李敏亨口腔里抽插，后者也不拒绝，顺水推舟地陪着他玩，口水都被捣出来，流了一下巴。  
“谁勾引你哥，你自己心里清楚。”李帝努轻描淡写地提醒李东赫。他的前桌登时噤声，红透了脸呆滞地站在床边，双眼却恼羞成怒地瞪着他，一副不忿的样子。他觉得好玩，冲李东赫勾勾手指，说：“别傻站着了，要玩一起玩，兄友弟恭嘛。”  
李敏亨这才皱眉看了李帝努一眼，像是在提醒他不要玩太过。但李东赫似乎用不着他担心，只犹豫了几秒就扔了书包开始脱衣服，边脱边说：“换我来玩哥哥，你别再碰他了。”  
“东赫！”李敏亨脸色更差了。他只被李帝努操过，坚信被干只是他跟李帝努之间的小游戏，换李东赫来，根本就是胡闹，况且他还是李东赫的亲哥，哪能容忍他弟弟来玩他。  
可偏偏有人唯恐天下不乱。李帝努笑出了声，善解人意地坐起来，亲了李敏亨一口，说：“敏亨哥，让你弟弟爽一回吧。”  
让李东赫爽？李东赫只要被他插就能爽，怎么就用得着这种爽法？李敏亨还没来得及反驳就被脱光了的李东赫推倒在床上，欺身压了过来。  
他弟弟身上好热，蜜棕色的肌肤贴在他身体上，热情的爱抚四处煽风点火，一会儿揉揉他的乳头，一会儿摸摸他的腿间，一点章法都没有，却足够亲密，甚至小小地激发了他常常埋藏在心底的对他弟弟的怜爱。

李敏亨僵着的身体在李东赫舔吻他的阴茎时终于活过来了。李东赫软滑的舌头舔过茎身，然后在冠部赖着不走，打着转地舔那块肉和那处小口，把里面吐出来的精水都吃到自己嘴里，吃了还要用双唇包住头部吸一吸，快把他哥的魂都吸跑。  
李敏亨的腿由平放改为屈起，夹在李东赫的脑袋两侧，手指绕着李东赫的头发，把他弟弟往自己腿间按得更近，霸道地不许离开。  
“东赫乖，给哥哥吸出来，哥哥奖励你。”他哄着他弟弟伺候他，跟小时候诱骗李东赫给他端茶倒水一样，只是如今的奖励跟过去相比可完全不是一个概念。  
但李东赫依旧听话地照做了。李敏亨的精液射进他的口腔，他唇舌间都是腥味的男性体液，是他哥哥的味道。他像上次那样把那些液体咽了下去，还回味地舔了舔嘴唇，向他哥哥邀功：“哥哥舒服吗？”  
李敏亨认命地点点头，刚想说这样就行了，李帝努在旁边添油加醋：“东赫，你插进去，你哥更舒服。”  
“李帝努你够了。”李敏亨忍不住呵斥，准备起身，却被李东赫压倒回床上不让动。李东赫不知道为什么这会儿这么听李帝努的话，学着他的无赖后桌把手指伸进哥哥嘴里弄湿，就着唾液去玩哥哥的穴。李敏亨才被扩张过，后面很好进，李东赫两根指头毫不费力地就进去了，整根探进之后便迫不及待地抠挖，试图去找敏感点。  
李敏亨被捣得穴痒，李东赫却偏偏一直找不对地方，他心里急，一急就烦躁，一烦躁就要开口骂人。找词儿的空档，李帝努言传身教地也伸了根指头进去，找到李东赫的，带着往那个凸起的肉块上戳。李敏亨一声“操”骂了出来，一半是因为气恼，一半是因为被弄得爽。他前面虽还软着却又流水了，这回换李帝努伺候他，含着那根东西又吮又舔，几下就给他搞硬。  
服了这两个兔崽子。  
李敏亨前后都被玩着，手里空空，随便摸到一根性器就撸，然后听到他弟弟软腻的呻吟声，才知道他折腾的是李东赫。他一边套弄一边听李东赫发嗲地叫，越听越硬，戳得李帝努舌头酸。  
“你可别说你不愿意了，这会儿硬得比我都夸张。”李帝努腾出空来也不忘损他，说完，挪了挪身子，跟李敏亨呈69状，肉棍杵着李敏亨的嘴唇，说：“快给我也舔舔。”  
李敏亨对李帝努更能坦然接受，顺从地张开嘴含住后者的性器，自觉地吞吐起来。李帝努被他口得舒服了，肉根越来越硬，腰也越动越快，连带着吮吸他的动作也加快了。他们两人一个比一个爽，粗喘声不绝于耳，叫李东赫听了更吃味。

前戏搞了大半天，三个人都硬得不行。两个老油条倒还能忍，李东赫统共也没做过几次，忍得额头刘海都汗湿，小脸通红，撸着自己下面，软声哀求他哥哥。  
“哥哥，我不玩了，你让我插一插行吗……我好难受啊……”  
“乖，让李帝努陪你玩。”李敏亨哄着骗着把李东赫放到床上躺好，随后把李帝努推过去，撕了只套子帮他戴上，又往他柱身上倒了好多润滑剂，吩咐道：“轻点，别弄疼他。”  
李帝努从善如流，不顾李东赫的叫嚷，迅速扩张好就顶了进去。李东赫里面推拒着他，比他第一次干李敏亨还紧，他腹诽活该这俩人是亲兄弟，被人干都一个样。李东赫哪知道他心里怎么想，只忙着骂他，缩紧了后面不给他往里进，尽管自己也夹得难受。  
李帝努好言好语地哄了哄，还是没用，咬咬牙生生往里顶了一大截。李东赫觉得自己的穴肉都被顶烂了，里面又胀又烫，李帝努还不停地往更深处捣，他想抗拒也使不上劲，只能摊在那里哭叫。他哥哥也不管他，全心全意在李帝努身后搞来搞去，他都听到李帝努被指头玩舒坦时的惊喘了，肯定是他哥哥做的好事。  
李东赫啜泣着被李帝努插，屁股上全是黏液，让他想起上次他哥哥把他干到淌水，那时候他还傻乎乎地盼着自己会喷水，就是想让哥哥被他勾牢，天天只想着他。眼前的李帝努只是个仗着力气大身体壮就知道狠干的臭小子罢了，没哥哥好闻，也没哥哥说荤话性感。  
“李东赫，你知不知道你比你哥紧？”  
李帝努话音刚落，后面李敏亨就撞进去了，直直地往最里面闯，察觉那些韧肉争先恐后地包裹自己，幸灾乐祸地调侃：“我看你也不差。”  
三人就这么连在一起了。李东赫躺着，李帝努俯在他身上，肩上扛着他的两条腿，身后是李敏亨跪在床上，谁都不碍着谁。只是李东赫觉得自己是最委屈的，被人抢走了哥哥，还被抢哥哥的混蛋侵占，说好让他插李敏亨，结果自己还是那个被插的。那两人轻车熟路，一个无言苦干，一个被操得叫喘的同时还忙着操人，看着都特别舒爽，只有李东赫一个人哭唧唧地说不要。  
李敏亨冲撞李帝努的时候使后者更深入地捣着李东赫的敏感处。李东赫腿根颤颤巍巍，不自觉地夹拢在李帝努的耳侧，全靠李帝努抱着他的腿才没抖得胡乱踹。后来李东赫的叫床声就收不住了，纵使他心里再多不甘愿也耐不住生理上的本能反应，李帝努的蛮力在做爱的时候其实也挺有用，至少能让他爽得发懵，有时候李帝努打桩累了暂时歇一歇，他也控制不住地自己上下摇臀，好让那根硬热的东西一直戳在那块肉上，让快感持续得更久一点。  
李帝努前面被人形飞机杯套着，后面被李敏亨快速捣干，肉道里的水声咕啾咕啾，听得他耳根发麻。身子底下李东赫迷迷糊糊地呢喃说要喷水，他却觉得马上要喷水的是自己，前面喷，后面也喷。他还感到里面很烫，都是李敏亨搞的鬼，害得他也受不住地跟着李东赫叫，他叫起床来声音粘乎乎的，很缠人，李敏亨说他像小狼狗，李东赫则是小猫咪。  
不管像什么，现下的事实是他俩都高潮了。李帝努插射了李东赫，紧接着被李东赫他哥插射。他射在李东赫穴口，因为李东赫不许他射在里面。  
“哥哥，你别干他了，你射在我里面好不好？”  
李东赫把李帝努踹在一边，朝李敏亨张开腿，掰开两瓣湿乎乎的臀肉，伸了几根手指到穴里，自己玩给哥哥看。  
李敏亨心里叹气，最终也没抵抗住李东赫这副浪样，插进去干了几下，把套子摘掉，用精液把他弟弟的穴灌满。  
李东赫总算得了便宜，高高兴兴去吻他哥哥，着迷地感受着哥哥的乳白色液体从他穴口往下流，打湿了一片床单。


End file.
